warriorrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Holhol1235/!EEHW
This is an offical picture blog for all my characters and stuff. Jirachi * Jirachi's apperance until just currently, when she got armor. * Jirachi, after she got armor in Jocasta. She will keep this armor on until the final battle, when she takes it off sometime after the final battle. * Jirachi, with her new apperance in TNC. She has a dagger, and will keep it for a while. * Jirachi, after she gets a forced haircut by Persephone. Some Frozen Fire member helps her escape, as well as give her a new sword. The following is Jirachi at differnt ages... * Jirachi, at age 7. * Jirachi, at age 13. * Jirachi, at age 19. * Jirachi, at age 24. Carmichael * Carmichael. Um... Well... Yeah. Wizard's apprintince and all... * Carmichael, as he appears in TNC. He carries a wand because it's easier for him to get around... Persephone * Persephone, with her armor and stuff. This is back when she was only an assassin for a guy in Tanith. * Persephone, as she appears in TNC. And... Um... She looks like an evil samurai. She also has a creepy sword. Cicely * Princess Cicely. She looks really formal, no? * Princess Cicely, after Konstatine (I hope) steals a bow for her when he helps Cicely and Nami escape. (At least, that's how I assume it goes down.) * Cicely, with her new look for TNC. * "Quinn," Cicely's hidden idenity when she runs away from Tanith with Lamar and Vailea. I'm not sure when they get seperated, but it will be while they're running through a crowd of people and she loses them. * Cicely's old, generic, apperance. Axel * Axel, in his war armor. Yeah... He fights for Sanjaya, and he's Jirachi's brother. * Axel, as he appears in TNC. Yeah. POOR CLOTHING! YAY! Um... I suppose he and his mother are still upset Jirachi didn't return home, so he finally sets out to find her. Yu * Yu, in her war armor. Yeah. She's Axel's friend from the war. And, well... Stuff. * Yu, as she appears in TNC. I really don't know how her story will go for it, but something will happen. Benjiro * Benjiro, a new character for TNC. He will be with Jirachi and Carmichael. Independence * Independence, a new character for TNC. Tanith rebel who hates the Tanith government, because her parents raised her that way. Acasia * Acasia, the fairy in TNC. She has to leave her forest of Mauk when it gets burned down. She travels with Edioveth and whoever else... Glorianna * Glorianna, a new character in TNC. Um... She is also trying to find out her burned down the forest of Mauk. She is also the younger sister of Konstantine. Wyatt * Wyatt, a new character for TNC. He is the advisor for Persephone. Um... He is involved in a plot twist thing. Can't say now... Kaori * Kaori, a new character for TNC. She is also in New Fire Emblem RP. I don't really have an offical story line planned out for her yet. Drake * Drake, a new character for TNC. He is in Frozen Fire, and is a pyro. He is the reason Mauk burned down... I might have more characters soon, but I'm not for sure. Also, I will post some of my other characters at differnt ages, too. And... Um... I'll make a blog soon about their pasts and such. DAT BE ALL! Category:Blog posts